


Toujou Nozomi Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: Toujou Nozomi farting, Nozomi Tojo farting... she is one stinky muse.





	Toujou Nozomi Farting

Toujou Nozomi farting was a regular occurrence, with the purple haired girl embracing her flatulence as she enjoyed how bassy it could get. She found that it complimented her singing quite well, her voice being high pitched to her deep pitched farts. Luckily the other idols enjoyed Nozomi Tojo farting as well, even if they were a bit jealous of her flatulent releases.

"My... I'm really tooting today," Nozomi stated with a smile as she fanned the air while having her other hand on her rumbling stomach, letting out some loud farts that shook her room, making her giggle every time she did so. "Golly does it stink...!"


End file.
